Talk:Ressha Sentai ToQger
Apparently this Sentai is going to be train-related, considering Ressha (列車) translates to "Train". Not entirely sure at this point, but just an assumption. Kingkaor (talk) 02:00, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Kingkaor :Almost certainly. The fact it's an assumption is why nothing has been added to the page yet, and also why the page is protected so that only admins can edit it. The rule is we only add confirmed info - and right now, that's only the name. : Although, you must admit, a train-themed Sentai is actually a pretty cool idea. Kingkaor (talk) 14:11, October 4, 2013 (UTC) : Totally. It'll probably be like a Sentai version of Kamen Rider Den-O. - Reynoman 4:42, October 11, 2012 (UTC) can we add basic stuff like number or production orderArtunism (talk) 02:49, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Kelsey: "Trains?" --Xepscern (talk) 22:29, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Dat logoArtunism (talk) 12:33, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't someone put some pictures on here or update the info? I mean, I've seen some information leaks on this site: http://henshinjustice.com/2013/12/06/first-look-at-ressha-sentai-tokkyuger/ Mecha and Arsenal Should probably add the info from Mecha (Tokkyuger) to the page. The information also had details on the arsenal but I don't see anything on Arsenal (Tokkyuger)... Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 06:08, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Website http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/tqg/ Tv Asahi has make the Tokkyuger page -User:I am angry (User talk:I am angry 07:18 26 December 2013 (South-East Asia Time) The Cast *Jun Shison as Raito/Tokkyu One *Jin Hiramaki as Tokatsuchi (or Tokashichi)/Tokkyu Two *Riria as Mio/Tokkyu Three *Ryusei Yokohama as Hikari/Tokkyu Four *Ai Moritaka as Kagura/Tokkyu Five *Tsutomu Sekine as the Conductor *Kappei Yamaguchi as Ticket (voice) *Yui Horie as Wagon (voice) *Jo Haruhiko as Schwarz Shogun (voice) *Jun Fukuyama as Nero Danshaku (voice) *Aya Hisakawa as Noir Fujin (voice) *Noriko Hikada as Gritta Jou (voice) Please put that on the page. :Please sign your posts, don't use span code, and you've made a mistake there - the numbers are Japanese, so Tokkyu1 is Tokkyu Ichigo, not Tokkyu One. It's the same thing. If somebody says "Tokkyu One" what's wrong? Did you think? Hisakawa played Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon and Hikada played Akane in Ranma 1/2. The two characters were also played by mexican voice actress Rossy Aguirre for Latin American Spanish dub. I tell that because i'm an argentinian user and I like watch TV. The name is Tokkyuger, not Toqger. And my edition is correct, because they'll exchange the suits between themselves. Moreover, I think everyone should be able to edit any article here on this wiki. - User:Vitoww forgot to sign this post. Please sign your posts! :The name is Toqger - please review the Style Guide. Your addition is incorrect because They exchange colors, not suits. And they only do it to use each other's weapons. Also, we determine the policies regarding who can edit what article(s) and when. ::Vitoww, any further attempt to tell the admins what to do will be met with consequences. This article is locked to prevent the addition of incorrect information prior to the show premiere. It'll be unlocked then, and not before. 6th Ranger It's worth noting that ToQ 6, (orange) assuming he's a 6th ranger, will be the first to not be gold or silver since Dekaranger, a whole 10 years. Assuming ToQger doesn't add any gold or siilver heroes it will be the first since Gekiranger to not include any ranger of those colors. Spongeboy1985 (talk) 17:55, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :He's definitely a Sixth Ranger, his suit design is different (more like the core Go-Ongers, in fact). Look at last year's team, Kyoryuger's other additional rangers had similar designs to the core five, but Kyoryu Gold was totally different. No triangle pattern on his sash. The sixth Ranger who was Orange in ToQger, but in fact, this is a second Orange Sentai Ranger. Do you think that Toq gou6 will appear in between March and April? Future Beetle (talk) 24:52, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Future Beetle... Your signature, man... too huge. Joker-Man (talk) 02:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :I get the feeling that he programmed his signiture incorrectly. ::No, he inserted it as a template instead of linking it by using 4 tildes (~~~~). I fixed it. :::Thank you Joker-Man (talk) 04:14, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Kamen Rider Gaim Crossover I heard there will be a crossover between Kamen Rider Gaim with Toqger this March 30th, so is it ok if we add Kamen Rider Gaim in the Allies section? :We do not add any info until it airs. And sign your posts. ::Since when? Isn't our policy not to add stuff until it's confirmed? That crossover is confirmed. Besides, they'll be meeting in Kamen Rider Taisen too, won't they? Show title in japanese plz. As it appears to be customary, shouldn't we add the show's title in japanese (and by extension its romanized version) and its literal translation into the article? I'd go for something like "(烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー Ressha Sentai Tokkyūjā)". -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 01:07, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Male pink ranger. As stated in this article, one of the notes are about the first time a male pink ranger appears. So I thought: why can't we put that fact in this article's note section? -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 03:19, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Add A Note Is it possible to add this note?: When adapted for Power Rangers, it will be the first series with an actual Orange Ranger. Boom does not count, as he was only the Orange Ranger in a dream sequence. Flippinawesome (talk) 01:15, March 16, 2014 (UTC) This page needs to be updated with plot and cast section I've visited ToQger page many times before and still, there is no update on plot and cast section. Only the Episode section is updated. This is sad. At least try to make this page more lively. P/S: And don't forget to add the opening narration too. Axel1999 (talk) 18:18, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I know, right? At least we can add cast info for at least Conductor, Wagon, G. Schwarts... Don't forget the intro narration! ("Ressha Sentai ToQger will be departing at 7:30. Please make sure not to miss your connection."') -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) No Ep 7? notwikiopsbutstill They haven't confirmed Ep 7 yet? /nowikiopsbutstill -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 00:58, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Nope. And such a question is Wiki Ops, as you're effectively asking why we haven't added episode 7's name yet - the answer being that we don't know it. ::Speaking of Episode 7... it's confirmed somehow. :D -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:01, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ToQger's plot I've just scooped the plot from TV Asahi's ToQger's official website and translate it to Google Translate, but its seems complicated for me to do the translation. Right now I'm adding some translation I've just taken from official website so anyone can improvise this translation before adding it into 'Plot' section. Here's how it looks like: The world , what is visible is not everything . Power to dream , the power to imagine , That there is a world that can be obtained only by those who have the imagination to see . Imagination ! The the impossible possible , light the light to the world , it is infinite power . However , I also present darkness hate the light . The world who have lost their imagination sink into darkness ... Only those who have the imagination " rainbow line " line look brilliant And , orbital vehicle " Retsu-sha " of justice running strong over the On the other hand , the line " shadow line " of evil that has been laid to try to Tsutsumikomo in the darkness of the world And , orbital vehicle " Kleiner " of evil to terrorize people with runaway over it Kleiner and Retsu-sha fought violently fly in line with each other . As a result, it loses a lot of cars yul , rainbow line had been virtually destroyed . And , when current flow - Shadow line to revive the emperor of darkness , Increase evil station ( station ) , I was on the Tsutsumimo in darkness world . Order to protect the people from the shadow line , five young people confront ! The " limited express jar " fight with the power of imagination and Retsu-sha full . Imagination of victory ! Retsu-sha squadron limited express jar , starting progress finally ! Glad to help everyone. Axel1999 (talk) 19:44, March 25, 2014 (UTC)